Trophy Father, Trophy Son
by The.American.Four
Summary: America doesn't understand why England keeps leaving. Britain doesn't understand why America keeps pushing him away. They both just want to be a family again, but that might not be possible. Colonial Days, Revolutionary War fic, Brotherly UsUk.
1. America

**This is placed in the Colonial Days, and I got the idea from the song Trophy Father Trophy Son by Sleeping with Sirens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Alas, Hetalia isn't mine, neither is Sleeping with Sirens or their song Trophy Father Trophy Son.**

* * *

><p>America was lonely. It had been more than a year since Britain last came to visit, and he said he be back soon! America guessed he lied, it had been happening more and more after all. Britain would stay for shorter times and be gone for longer and longer. When he did come back he wouldn't explain why he was gone so long. He stopped telling America what was going on around the world. Britain wouldn't even play pirates with him the last time he visited! The worst part though, was that he started keeping Canada away from him.<p>

The little colony just didn't know what to do. He had even written Britain letters, but he never received a reply. He wasn't allowed to contact Big Brother France anymore either, and there weren't any other countries he knew in the world. His nanny also wouldn't answer any of his questions, she just shushed him and then locked him in his room.

One time America managed to escape from his nanny and went in search of Canada, who had the same idea as his brother. When they finally found each other they were disappointed to discover that the other didn't have any information. However, they did manage to make a plan to see each other again. Keeping America and Canada apart hurt them more than not receiving any news from their big brothers. The two brothers were determined to never hurt each other ever, because they were already sad enough.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

The night America came back from his trip to find Canada he wondered if Britain even cared about them. After all, he practically ignored them most of the time. America's heart ached to think that Britain thought of him and Canada as a waste of space. He tried to not think about that; he missed Britain too much, so Britain must miss him too! He couldn't help but wonder what Britain was doing, what was so important that he had to be away all the time? He could work over here! Why doesn't he send any letters at least? America never gets any word from the Empire while he's away, even though America wrote, with his nanny's help, countless letters to Britain.

Everything's so much better when Britain is here too. His nanny also wants him to be quiet, and throws a fit whenever he gets dirty. Plus, Britain always teaches him something cool when he visits! One time he showed him how to ride a horse, and another time he showed him how to make a fire and build a shelter! America's nanny is nice, but she doesn't get him. Britain is the best caretaker in the world, but without him around America's life seemed so much darker.

__xXxHetaliaxXx__

A few years later America and Canada decided to follow Britain when he came back To visit them. Lately, whenever Britain came to visit he would go into the towns and spend most of his time there, sometimes he didn't even come back at night! America and Canada had been curious as to what he was doing for a long time. Until they finally decided to follow him.

During the first part of the day Britain walked into a bunch of craft shops and printing presses with his soldiers. America wasn't sure what he was doing, but he looked pretty angry when he came out. The people inside the shops didn't look very happy either. Then Britain spent the rest of his day in a pub. America and Canada stayed and watched until they heard him complaining about how uncooperative his colonies are. Then they couldn't get home fast enough.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Another couple years had past and things were getting worse. It seemed that there was always tension at home, and Britain always seemed to be angry at him. Despite this, America still wished he would stay longer. He was so confused. He didn't understand what happened. They used to be so close, but now Britain could barely be in the same room as America for an hour.

"Did I do something wrong?" the colony constantly wondered. There was no other explanation to his brother's behavior. He must be waiting for America to realize what he did and apologize. The only problem was that he didn't know what he was doing wrong, everyday he woke up at dawn and did all his chores perfectly. Then he worked on his studies. However, Britain still seemed upset with.

America sighed as Britain stormed out of the room again. He'll just have to try harder, eventually he'll figure out what he's doing wrong.

__xXxHetaliaxXx__

The Boston Massacre, America felt it burn in his heart. It was horrible, and he spent the night sick to his stomach. It was worse because he saw it happen, he was standing right there when Britain fired on his people. It hurt him so badly that it felt like he had been the people who were shot. Still, he wanted to speak to Britain. There had to be some explanation, there had to be! America knew Britain, and Britain is a good person. He wouldn't shot his people for no reason. Right?

Unfortunately, Britain never came back to the house. America waited up all night and all day, even though he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a year. America forced himself to go to town and ask where his brother had gone. What the soldiers told him nearly tore his heart in half.

Britain had left. He didn't leave a note, and didn't tell anyone to inform America. He just left in the middle of the night. America crawled into bed that night without Britain, hell he didn't even know where he was! And then, he cried, and cried. He couldn't help but wonder again if Britain even cared about him. His actions said no, but his words said yes. America didn't know what to think.

All America knew was that his head heart, his heart ached, and he couldn't stop crying that night.

__xXxHetaliaxXx__

After the war America hoped things would be better between him and Britain. They could start over as equals, Britain wouldn't have to hide things from him. They could finally be brothers again. That's not how it went though. After the war Britain barely spoke to him, and at the World Meetings he ridiculed his ideas. America felt like shit. Was this how Britain thought about him all along?

Britain's cruel words crushed his will to try and mend things, and instead he took to waiting. He waited for a letter from his big brother for years, and nothing came. Then they went to war again, and America broke inside. Britain made him fight his brother. He had to hurt Canada, and it was the worst thing he ever did. His family wasn't a family; France used them to hurt Britain, Britain used them to make money, and America just hurt his closet friend and brother.

They weren't a family. A family is always there for you. Where were they when he was trying to make a government that works? Nowhere! They were just pestering him for money. America was all alone.

__xXxHetaliaxXx__

America didn't understand it, and he guessed he never would. He gave up trying to get Britain to smile at him, and instead searched for a way to end the pain. Apparently countries can't die from normal causes, he tried and failed many times to stop everything in that way. Nothing worked, and nothing ever would unless he wanted to ruin his citizen's lives.

America just wished Britain would tell him why. The question had been burning in the back of his mind for years. Why did he always leave? Did he hate him? Is this how things were going to be? America just didn't understand, he would lay in bed for hours at night turning the question over in his mind. Everything spun around his head in confusion. He never found an answer.

__xXxHetaliaxXx__

America and Canada made up after the war, and that made things better to deal with, but it still wasn't a family. England still wouldn't speak to him, and America still didn't know who he could trust, _if_ he could trust anybody.

So he hid beneath a happy face, he pretended he wasn't hurt, and didn't know what was going on. Everyone thought he was an idiot, but none of them suspected a thing, and America was able to cope with the pain. Eventually though, his hurt began to fade. What England thought of him didn't mean as much to him. America made new friends, and found people he could trust.

America didn't need England anymore, and one day he finally told him that.

"America get back here!" England yelled at him. They had gotten into an argument after the World Meeting, and America refused to fight with him anymore.

"Why? I'm not your colony anymore, you can't tell me what to do anymore!" America shot back. England sputtered, he hadn't expected America to bring THAT up.

"No, but I'm your older brother. Since we're family you should respect my wishes," England replied calmly. America snorted.

"This is what you call a family? You, Canada, France, and me?" America asked curiously.

"Yes, of course! What did you think it was?"

"I think it's dysfunctional and fucked up that you call it a family. Canada and I are family, but you and France haven't done anything to be deemed part of our family," America stated calmly. He then turned and walked away. A single tear slide down his face, but it was the last one he ever cried for England.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da!<strong>

**Lyrics aren't allowed in fanfictions, so I'm afraid you guys will have to go look them up if you're really curious.**

**So I dunno this idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and it's purposely vague about the events going on, but you can infer information and stuff.**

**I'm thinking about writing this from England's perspective, I would tact that on as chapter 2. If any of you would like to read that review and say so!**

**I would love it if you guys would review, tell me what you thought of it! Hearing your opinions/ideas makes my little heart sing!**


	2. Britain

**Britain's**** pov**

* * *

><p>You wouldn't believe how much work Britain had to do. He was constantly running around, doing things for the King, signing papers, overviewing plans. Months by fly by in minutes! That's what it felt like at least.<p>

Then there were the problems in America, well, rumors of problems in America. England wasn't sure if they were true yet, but the King decided they must do something about it. They decided to separate America and Canada, because any thoughts of rebellion were obviously coming from France's bastard, and to limit what the colony knew about the world. England figured story time was a good price to pay to keep his colony.

Britain knew America would be fine with the changes, he'd probably barely notice. Hell, Britain bet America barely missed him when he was gone. He knew, because he received several letters from his colony about how great things were going. It saddened Britain that he didn't appear to have a large impact in America's life, but he was glad his brother was happy.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Despite what many countries may say, Britain really does love America, in fact, He adores his new brother. Britain could see the future in America, the hope and brightness in his eyes was a testament for good things to come. The best part? America likes Britain too, and that's a new one. After years of being disliked, and hated, this kid picks him over France when he barely knew them! That's a miracle in itself, and it's the reason Britain was gone so often.

America was just a kid, it was likely that he didn't care whether Britain was around or not. Therefore, if Britain wanted to be a true family then he'd have to wait for America to recognize him as his brother. Meanwhile, Britain had to keep the people calm and make sure America stayed his so they could be a family. Who cares about the rest of the countries? Britain had found his future, and the rest of the world would see what they missed one day. Now, Britain really needed to go schedule a trip to see America, he truly was missing the little rascal.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Britain was outraged, after all he did for the colonist they decide to not pay taxes? That's unacceptable, it doesn't matter whether they get a say or not. He is the country, he knows what's for the best, they know nothing. Britain decided the best way to fix this situation was to simply remind the colonist who's in charge. During his visits to America, Britain decided to take soldiers and go door-to-door reminding the people of the taxes and informing them of the consequences for not paying them. He considered being harsher, but he can't risk losing America. This is his, their, future he's thinking about.

It's a brutal task though, with every uncooperative colonist is the fear that his brother will soon turn against him as well. He must know what's going on his own land. Britain himself was getting a daily headache from all the commotion, he only hoped America didn't realize what it meant. One day he'll tell America all about the world, but for now, while his people are unhappy, it's best that he stay ignorant. Plus, America is only a kid, he's not ready for the responsibility.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Imagine Britain's surprise to be tackled by a full grown man when arrived at his Virginia house to visit his baby brother. He was so surprised that he nearly stabbed the man before he realized it was America. And to be completely truthful, the growth spurt terrified Britain.

America had been a little boy for over a hundred years. Then, all of a sudden, he turns into a man! It's not suppose to work that way. Plus, there's a lot of tension happening in the colony. Britain is losing control and it's scaring him. He can't help but fear that America's growth spurt is an omen.

Britain keeps waiting for America to say something about anything really. Unfortunately he never does; never does he ask about the economy, his people, or the rest of the world. Hell, he barely mentions Canada! Britain decides he must be hiding something, but for the life of him he can't figure out what. America does all his work perfectly, he is perfect, and it infuriates Britain to no end. He can barely stand to look at him sometimes. Why won't he just speak to him? And how can he be so calm about this all?

America has grown up, he's ready to learn about who he is, but Britain can't tell him. His people are only getting angrier, and the chances that they'll take America away from him are too high. Plus, Britain has a sneaking suspicion that America has joined the unholy Sons of Liberty. If America learns of what influence he has his future may disappear, and Britain will not allow that to happen.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Britain didn't mean to shoot, but he couldn't help it. He's an Empire dammit! If these people thought they could do what they wanted they were wrong. When they started throwing those snowballs he just lost it, their lack of respect pushed him over the edge. He had the strongest military in the world! The colonist needed to learn that a little whining wouldn't do them any good, and he was ready to put the. In their places. They were lucky he wasn't spreading his troops all over. They should be begging at his feet for forgiveness, not throwing snowballs at him!  
>Britain going to get control back, no matter how much force he had to use.<p>

Then, when it was all over, he was America standing off to the side. His face was contorted into a mix of shock and terrible pain. Britain felt horribly guilt and incredibly angry at the same time. He didn't want to America, he was his brother, he loved him! Yet, he was angry at America for making him feel angry. He was within his right to shoot! The colonist were provoking him, America needed to face reality.

Britain still couldn't force himself to face America though, and he spent half the night in a pub, drunk out of his mind. Then he boarded the first ship to London, and was gone by sunrise. He was determined to fix it all, and be in control once again.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Britain couldn't believe America had the audacity to declare war, and then win! If only he hadn't been so blinded by his anger. Then he would've been able to think clearer and America would still be his. Alas, he failed, now he would have to watch his brother be destroyed. He would never make it on his own, he's just a kid!

Britain tried to convey his feelings at the meetings, maybe if America realized how foolish he was then he would come back. It could be a fresh start fir all of them! They would be a family again, not that they aren't still, but this way politics wouldn't interfere

However, America never came to his sense. Britain decided to try last time, Canada finally became useful, and he used him to attack America. He nearly won too, he could taste it, but America was too stubborn. For some reason, America was determined to stay independent. Britain couldn't fathom why, he was only going to fail in the end. After all, what does America knows about politics? Nothing! He never bothered to learn anything about it.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Once Britain realized America wasn't coming back he began to miss him horribly. He had much more time to think with one of his colonies gone, and all he could think about was how much he missed his little brother. How could he not miss him?

Unfortunately, Britain was so pained that much of his sadness turned to hate, and he began it resent America. Why did he have to leave? It got to a point where Britain attempted to kill America by trying to get him to sit in a cursed chair. Thankfully, his plan failed.

Then, one day, his feelings changed again. Britain saw America jump off a building, and he swears his heart stopped. He watched America hit the ground, and he couldn't breathe until he saw him get up again and shake his head. Britain watched him walk away and he wondered what he do if he ever truly lost America.

Still, the question that lingered in his head was,"Why does America keep trying to leave me?"

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

America pushed Britain away, and for years he could never understand why. Then he stopped caring. America changed, he became a bumbling idiot, bad for a while Britain wasn't interested in him. His little brother was gone. However, he saw a flash of the person America used to be, and that was all it took. Britain was after him again like a dog chasing a rabbit.

He was too late. America moved on, he made new friends, and was in top of the world. He didn't have the time for his old caretaker. Britain thought this was ironic in a way, and was ready to accept it as fate when he remembered Canada.

Canada and America attacked and burned each other, yet they're the best of friends. They're extremely close, and it's extraordinary in a way. Britain figure that this was proof he and America could truly make up. This time, Britain set out to finally end it all, and shake some sense into America.

However, America wouldn't hear it. Britain tried everything he could to get his former colony to listen and nothing worked. America ended up blowing up on Britain and storming away from him.

"America get back here!" Britain called to America.

"Why? I'm not your colony anymore, you can't tell me what to do anymore!" America sniped back. Britain sputtered, he couldn't believe America would bring THAT up.

"No, but I'm your older brother. Since we're family you should respect my wishes," Britain replied calmly. America snorted.

"This is what you call a family? You, Canada, France, and me?" America asked curiously.

"Yes, of course! What did you think it was?" Britain asked in surprise, he couldn't fathom what America was thinking.

"I think it's dysfunctional and fucked up that you call it a family. Canada and I are family, but you and France haven't done anything to be deemed part of our family," America declared coldly. Then he spun around and walked away.

Britain was frozen in shock, he had ended it. Britain had set out to end their problem bad it was ended. Just not in the way he intended. Then Britain's whole world fell apart, and for the first time he cried for his loss.

* * *

><p><strong>So I portrayed Britain as a bit delusional; he found someone who liked him (young America) and became fixated on them. Almost dependent in away, and so afraid to lose them that he'd go to desperate measures. <strong>

**I think I could have done this a bit better, but I have a couple theories on the Hetalia style Revolution. This is just one of the ideas I had.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review, I would like to hear your own ideas and theories!**


End file.
